Tournesol dans une ville monochrome
by Malielle
Summary: Tu es mon Soleil, il est la Lune. Je suis perdue parmi les décombres de cette guerre. Mais où est caché l'espoir ? Court OS


**Coucou mes chers petits lecteurs. Entre deux chapitres de « Et si la mort les rapprochait », je publie ce court OS en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Certes, le début n'est pas très joyeux, mais l'espoir résiste à tout, non ? J'ai écrit cet OS sur une magnifique chanson dotée de paroles qui me bouleversent et d'une mélodie qui surpasse mes mots. C'est « ****Himawari / Sunflower » de Meiko. Une chanteuse du groupe Vocaloid (****logiciel de synthèse vocale japonais) ****pour ceux qui connaissent. Voici le lien : ** watch?v=Yopyz1O4VxI

_Une ville monochrome, la foule vacille_

_Le ciel nocturne frissonne aux grés d'un vent artificiel_

La nuit tombe, ses bras viennent me prendre, me rappeler ma solitude et mes souvenirs. Tant de lunes ont déjà baigné le ciel de leur lueur ; n'étaient-elles pas plus magnifiques, moins irréelles et inaccessibles ? J'essuie le sang sur ma joue. Si seulement, ça pouvait être le mien et pas celui d'un autre, un autre nom sur un rapport, une victime, un dommage collatéral. L'impuissance me broie le cœur, empoisonne mon esprit. Et si ? Et si ? Peut-être aurais-je pu éviter quelques morts ? Ai-je fait mon possible ? N'y avait-il rien d'autre à faire ?

L'espèce humaine se détruit entre frères ennemis. Nous volons le travail des épidémies, amoncelant les cadavres, ces sans-noms au visage défiguré. Et dîtes-moi ce qu'il me reste ? Dîtes-moi ce qui me retient ?

_Marchant les yeux rivés au sol,_

_Dans un souffle, je sentis des pétales de fleurs caresser mes joues_

Je marche parmi ces ruines qui furent mon village, ma vie. Je suis jumelle à cette poussière sous mes pieds. Je regarde le sol, car l'horizon m'horrifie et il n'y a que l'abîme derrière-moi. La guerre m'a laissée orpheline, il y a un trou dans mon cœur. Hier, Ino est tombé le regard fier, le regard droit. Pourtant, j'ai vu, dans ses yeux, cette peur pandémique qui nous brûle la rétine tandis que nous foulons l'herbe souillée et les armes abandonnées. C'est horrible, insoutenable. Notre estomac se convulse et les vertiges nous prennent. _Thanatophobie_,la peur de la mort.

Mes larmes refusent de se tarir. Suis-je _faible_ ? Est-ce _faible_ de pleurer les pertes ?

« Sakura ! »

Naruto.

_Le jeune soleil perdu dans la nuit,_

_S'était vu enterré au milieu des immeubles_

_Il brillait de mille feux dans ce paysage sans couleurs_

_Étreignant cette pâle lueur,_

Qu'était-ce ? Une lumière ? Un espoir ? Non ! Non ! Je ne veux ressentir quoi que ce soit. Éloigne-toi de moi ! Éloigne-toi soleil de ma vie, héros du village ! Ne vois-tu pas que tout sera beaucoup plus douloureux si tu insistes ? Toi qui illumines la noirceur, toi qui ravives la flamme, tu es mon poison, ma drogue dont je dois sevrer mes veines. Comme tu sembles incongru parmi les décombres, les cendres de notre rêve.

J'aimerais tant te le crier, te crier mes raisons, mais je fuis. Oui, je suis lâche, je fuis loin, car ta clarté embrouille les ténèbres et ravive des maux enfouies.

« Sakura ! Attends ! »

_Le tournesol qui luttait pour éclore,_

_Dans le plus grand secret criait d'une voix sourde,_

_Le regard tourné vers le ciel._

Ils t'ont, nous t'avons, je t'ai fait tant de mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Je ne saisis pas cette volonté qui t'habite. Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas ? Je suis pareille aux autres t'ayant rabaissé, dénigré et malaimé. Tu me dis que cela t'a rendu plus fort, que tu t'es battu pour être entendu. Aujourd'hui, Konoha te reconnait…mais à quel prix ? Jusqu'où iras-tu risquer ta peau afin de goûter au paradis, afin d'être aimé ? Je fixe le sol, tu cherches les étoiles.

« Sakura, je ne regrette rien… »

_Minuit tombe sur la ville, même la lumière des néons s'est éteinte._

_Un vent violent s'engouffre entre les immeubles._

Et voilà que les dernières lumières s'éteignent. Il ne reste plus que toi qui flamboie, qui me montre le chemin. Tu agrippes mon bras. Pourquoi suis-je agenouillée sur le sol ? Est-ce mes larmes qui coulent sur ton épaule ? Le vent souffle sur les dépouilles de nos idéaux. Perçois-tu son cri ? Il reflète si bien ma pensée.

La ronde de minuit passe sous nos yeux. Est-il déjà si tard ? Je sens le contact de ta veste sur mon épiderme tremblante de froid. Mais cesse de te préoccuper de moi ! Regarde-toi ! Es-tu inconscient de tes prunelles fiévreuses ?

« Sakura, écoute-moi… »

_D'un vert intense, le soleil flamboie,_

_Le tournesol insensé lève ses bras meurtris,_

_Afin de s'emparer du clair de lune._

Je t'ignore, je te frappe. Je ne peux que cela. Mon armure de jade s'abat sur ton éclat. Jaune contre vert. Un soleil se couchant sur l'herbe. Mes ongles déchirent mes paumes et je tends mes bras vers la noirceur, j'enlace la nuit tandis que mon sang ruissèle le long de mes bras blancs. J'ai beau essayer et retenter, je n'effleure jamais l'astre lunaire et ça me poignarde, ça me tue. Tu es mon Soleil, mais Lui est ma Lune. Si l'un vient à manquer, le déséquilibre m'atteint et me transperce. Nous sommes un tout, un univers. Et j'ai mal, et j'ai peur. Si tu me quittes, je serai seule telle l'égoïste que je suis. Ne me déteste pas, je t'en prie.

« Sakura, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. »

_Personne ne prête attention,_

_A ce tournesol dont les racines croissent au milieu des ordures._

_Comme pour percer les épais nuages,_

_Il tourne son regard vers le ciel._

Nous sommes isolés. La poussière du monde nous dissimule à la vue des autres…à moins qu'ils aient la gentillesse ou l'indifférence de nous ignorer. Non, décidemment, je suis incapable d'imaginer le bonheur en tout. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Ils te traitent de naïf. Quelle idiotie ! Tu es un révolutionnaire, un idéaliste, un anarchiste de la morne norme. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi. Me le pardonneras-tu ? Je ne suis qu'une sangsue pompant ta joie et ton innocence à grands coups de faiblesse. Assis parmi les déchets, je sens notre chaleur, notre amitié. Le sais-tu ? Ce tas d'immondices est toujours notre patrie, c'est toujours Konoha. Tu y crois sans doute plus que moi, que _Lui_. Tu n'en doutes pas, il reviendra vers _Nous_. Tu souris et me pointe une étoile filante dont la chute semble percer les nuages.

« Sakura, _Il_ reviendra vers _Nous_…son unique famille. »

_Au milieu de ces ténèbres glacées,_

_Mon cœur fut frappé_

_Par cette fleur du soleil._

Il y a cette lueur dans ton océan. C'est de la joie, de l'appréhension ou de la détermination ? Peut-être un mélange de tout…ou de rien. Tes doigts contre les miens sont si chauds…brûlant. Je me nourris de cette chaleur, je suis vorace de ta présence fondant les cristaux de glace ayant saisi mon cœur. Mais quelle est cette incertitude dans ton regard ? Qu'est-ce qui te trouble l'esprit ? Qui t'éloigne de moi ? N'évite pas mes paroles ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Moi qui suis enfin prête à t'écouter après tout, tout…Je veux briser ces ténèbres et immoler notre souffrance.

« Sakura, ne m'oublie pas… »

_Ses pétales scintillent dans la rosée du soir, comme figés par la glace._

Et je reçois cet appel de givre tel un coup de couteau à la poitrine. Ce ne sont plus mes larmes qui brillent dans le noir, mais les tiennes…Je ne sais plus quoi dire, quoi penser. Tu me rends si faible et si forte à la fois. Dans ce ton chuchoté, je reconnais l'enfant qui fut détesté et qui craint de retourner dans le noir, abandonné.

« Sakura, je tiens à Lui, mais ne m'oublie pas ; je me déteste pour ces mots. »

_Étreignant cette pâle lueur,_

_Le tournesol qui luttait pour éclore,_

_Dans le plus grand secret criait d'une voix sourde,_

_Le regard tourné vers le ciel._

Je n'en peux plus. Mes lèvres frappent les tiennes et je te transmets ma peine et ma vérité. Tu n'as pas le droit, tu es mon pilier. Ne t'effondre pas pour une erreur de ma part ! Frappe-moi ! Insulte-moi ! Je suis une hypocrite qui veut soulager son âme de ses tourments. Mes mains s'accrochent à ton cou et je te tire vers moi pour approfondir notre combat. Je ne songe pas à demain ni au visage souriant d'Hinata tant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahie. Pardonne-moi, mon _amie_…une autre près de qui je devrai me repentir.

Entre deux baisers, tu cherches à parler, mais je te fais taire cinq fois…dix fois…vingt fois…cent fois. Ne comprends-tu pas que demain la guerre continuera ? Que nous n'avons plus de temps ? Tu me plaques au sol, ton océan déborde, le barrage se rompt…

« Sakura…que ferons-nous ? »

_Personne ne prête attention,_

_A ce tournesol dont les racines croissent au milieu des ordures._

_Comme pour percer les épais nuages,_

_Il tourne son regard vers le ciel._

Seuls au milieu de notre propre désert, nous nous redressons, nous nous côtoyons. L'un contre l'autre, nous écoutons le silence, sans un mot, notre vide respectif se remplit de la présence de l'autre. Nos mains s'enchaînent et notre regard commun converge vers le ciel, vers la voie lactée Nous cherchons notre lune qui s'est égaré.

« Sakura, nous somme un tournesol. Lorsque Sasuke reviendra, nous nous tournerons vers le soleil, où qu'il soit, afin de lui en indiquer le chemin. »

_Au milieu de ces ténèbres glacées,_

_Mon cœur fut frappé_

_Par cette fleur du soleil._

Et je ris, je ris jusqu'à ce mon ventre me fasse mal malgré mes amis qui sont morts, malgré le village détruit, malgré ma fatigue. La solitude est partie, la brume aussi. Dans le ciel, l'astre lunaire se découvre et reluit de mille feux.

« Naruto, demain, je serai toujours là. »


End file.
